jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Treasure Chest
The 'Team Treasure Chest '''is an enchanted treasure chest that belongs to Jake and his crew. Jake and his crew put their Gold Doubloons after every adventure they have into the Team Treasure Chest. History Sometime before the events of the series Jake and his crew acquired the Team Treasure Chest to store every gold doubloon they've found in their adventure. The origin of the chest has yet to be revealed. Abilities As revealed in the episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo" when Captain Hook and his crew steal the Team Treasure Chest. Hook tries various means to force the chest to open but all fail. The chest will only open to the special song Jake and his pirate crew sing after every adventure. However, in "Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates", instead of a special song, Jake and his crew use a mechanism to activate it. Role in the series The Team Treasure Chest is featured after every adventure in the series storing the gold doubloon Jake and his crew finds after solving a pirate problem. In season four of the series the Team Treasure Chest is still featured, but instead of using the special song as in the previous seasons, Jake and his crew use a series of mechanism to activate it and they no longer count the gold doubloons as they directly store it. The Team Treasure Chest plays a larger role in in the episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo" Jake and his crew discover that Captain Hook and his band of sneaks have taken their Team Treasure Chest where they collect and store all their gold doubloons. After many attempts to force chest open fail Hook and his crew paint an old chest to make it look like Jake's chest so the pirate kids will think they really found it so he could learn the words to the song to open the Team Treasure Chest his crew later got the chest back and returned it to its normal hiding spot. The Team Treasure Chest plays a role in the special "Jake's Never Land Rescue" while Jake and his crew set off to discover the cause of Never Land disappearance Captain Hook took the opportunity to raid Pirate Island for the chest. Later Captain Hook uncovered the chest and was about to smash it open with his Sledge Hammer- hook until Jake, Tinker Bell, and Peter Pan intervene. The Team Treasure Chest once again plays a larger role in the episode ''"Mystery of the Missing Treasure!". Jake and his crew discover that someone has stolen the Team Treasure Chest originally the young pirate believed the thief was Captain Hook and his scurvy band were the thieves but none of the various clues the pirates discover on Pirate Island match Hook and crew. Jake and his crew continue searching for clues for an answer. It wasn't until they discover a brown feather and ask the Sing-Songbird about it was the feather belongs to Fast Claw who belongs to Beatrice Le Beak. Spin-offs Playing with Skully The Team Treasure Chest appears during the spin-off intro as Skully flies to Pirate Island.The Team Treasure Chest makes a brief appearance in the episode "North Bound",Skully finds a hidden treasure map and helps guides Jake and his crew learn which objects point north. The Team Treasure Chest is featured on the map. The Team Treasure Chest makes a brief appearance in the episode "Sailing the Never Sea", Jake and his crew need to beat Captain Hook in a race to a treasure but need help moving Bucky's sails. The Team Treasure Chest is featured yet again on the map. The Team Treasure Chest makes another appearance in the series in the episode "Pulley Hook", after Skully and the viewers help Captain Hook figure out which hook he should use to slide down the rope to the island to claim his treasure. Printed material The Team Treasure Chest is featured in the various printed media mostly feature at the end of the adventure like in the main series when Jake and his crew return from there adventure to place their gold doubloons into the treasure chest. The Team Treasure Chest is the main focus of the book The Great Treasure Hunt, which is loosely based on the episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo". Captain Hook stumbles upon the Team Treasure Chest. He drags it to Never Land where he tries to stay one step ahead of Jake's crew. Video games The Team Treasure Chest continuously makes several appearances in several video games and apps usually featured at the end of the game allowing the player to place the gold doubloons they earn on their adventure or a prop featured in the background. In the Disney Junior online game " Izzy's Flying Adventure" Captain Hook stumbles upon the Team Treasure Chest and tries to take it for himself, Jake and his crew soon become aware of Hook's actions and give chase through the skies over the Never Sea all the way to the island of Never Land to reclaim their stolen treasure chest from Hook and Smee. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior Live! The Team Treasure Chest appears in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee steal the Team Treasure Chest where they keep their gold doubloons and joins the audience pretending to be the Tick-Tock Croc to scare Hook off. The Stage production story plays very similar to the already mentioned episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo". Gallery Category:Objects Category:Treasure Category:Gold Category:Magical Objects